In the existing art, a massage chair is not only able to massage the back and the hip of a user but also able to massage the legs of a user. The leg massage unit is usually positioned in front of a massage chair with elevation adjustable to meet satisfaction of a user. However, the existence of the leg massage unit greatly increases the volume of a massage chair. In addition, when a user is doing back massage or hip massage, the existence of the leg massage unit may influence the effect of massage.